People often have different tastes in media content, whether music, television, movies or the like. This can make selecting media content for a group of people difficult. For example, at a party, people may be forced to listen to a single speaker system and have a difficult time agreeing on selecting music to play. While a single user can control the playback of the speaker system, the music chosen by that single user may not necessarily satisfy the tastes of other listeners.